News: June 2009
Happy Birthday!!! We, the people, of the Jedi Order thank everyone who has facilitated, encouraged, and supported the success of the Jedi movement. We welcome all those of similar frequency as we expand and evolve into the future. Please help spread the word of the good fight to others by directing them to this webpage, jedichurch.org, and our FaceBook facet. :--Angêl 22:39, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Solstice All is a mental construct of the Force/Divine; And, June 21st marks the same exchange of energy as that of Christmas {December 21st}. The solstice marks the turning of the tide of darkness and light. I think that this may be best illustrated as time itself. Thank you everyone, for your time; And, please remember that you deserve to be happy. Forgive yourself; Love thy neighbor; And, may the Force be with you, always. :D I feel it is important to note that the Northern and Southern hemispheres exchange the Solstices so that they are opposite of each other. So June 21st is the Southern Hemisphere's 'winter solstice'; Maybe, 'Christmas' should celebrated in the Southern Hemisphere at this time. The solstice is a time to remember all that has been, that is apart of who we are. I try to forgive myself of anything I may be inclined to regret, or all that I wish I had done. Edgar Cayce said it best, I feel: "Only those who help others do what 'they' want are ever truly happy." I think this includes ourselves as well; And, I feel that people forget that maybe our happiness is required in order to be able to help others. The solstice is the turning point of All. So maybe time itself can illustrate the soltice in how the future becomes the present, and then history... or vice versa {pronounced 'vice a versa'}. I think that the solstice may be referred to as Taijitsu {Yin-Yang} for Chinese; And, may provide us with a more clear point of view of the duality in the Force. The duality is to the difference between light and dark and the idea of them existing together at the same time. Another way to think of this is to think of the idea behind the word oxymoron as a myth created by logic. Logic has is a tool that is sometimes useful; Yet, All is duality and thus the Force is above and beyond Logic. Many of the things we hold, sacred and true, are only so from a certain point of view. I think that the idea behind Duality may be the hardest for me to grasp; And yet, I see it everytime I look at nature. I feel that we can see the Duality, and thus the Force, after every solstice when days, or nights, become longer... or shorter. The Force is within All and I sometimes find it easy to forget how the Divine is within absolutely everything. People may ask for miracles but then they might find it easy to dismiss the coincedence of a friend coming to help them. I feel that it is an error to dismiss any coincidence as chance; And, all coincidences have some meaning. However, sometimes 'reality' and the Force is beyond our conscious thoughts. Historically, I think that people find it easy to think they know everything, or that science knows all that there is to know; And, so maybe choose to learn from this pattern so that we can break it and learn to be happy in some new experience. Thank you again for your time, and energy. I wish everyone to be happy, and for the Force to be with us all. --Angêl 13:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Category:News